


Sunset

by Ayzachan



Series: IFW2020 [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Infidget Week 2020, M/M, Roses, Velvet the Cat, flower exchange, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayzachan/pseuds/Ayzachan
Summary: For Infidget Week 2020 - Day 07 SunsetGadget and Zero talks about what they will do together in the future after Zero's probation ended. And they exchange roses as a proposal.
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Series: IFW2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934557
Kudos: 16





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Proof read by Arkstraveller
> 
> Enjoy reading~

**SUNSET**

“What a beautiful place…”

Velvet murmured to herself as she scans through all the flowers displayed in the flower shop. Her feet dragged her deeper into the soft quiet place until she stopped at a corner of the room full of various colours of roses. Her eyes landed onto two significant colours, a patch of red roses as well as blue roses. She stood there quietly and thought to herself.

“Red roses signify the emotion of deep love and admiration whereas blue roses signify the idea of mystery or rareness. Interesting… It might suit them both.”

“Hello, miss!” the bunny florist came to her side. “Are you looking for flowers for your significant other?” she asked.

Velvet giggled softly. “No. But… I’m looking for flowers for two of my good friends. May I have one of each for these two colours?”

“Sure thing, miss!”

* * *

“He is taking so long to arrive…” Gadget said as he shuffled anxiously in his seat. His feline friend rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“He’ll be here. He was on a GUN mission and he should be finished at about now,” Velvet reassured him.

Gadget sighed and simply glanced around at his surroundings. They were at a hilltop not far from Sunset Heights. They were both sitting at an iron table, looking straight at the evening sun as it’s about to set into the horizon. The trees around them were turning brown and orange as the autumn weather slowly bathed in. The wind blew calmly through their fur. It was calm and quiet, making Gadget smile a little to himself.

“There he is,” Velvet announced and Gadget’s head snapped to the direction where he saw Zero coming towards them as he walked up to the hill.

The wolf’s eyes glittered at the sight of him and he hopped out from his seat before standing giddily, waiting for him to join them.

“You look excited, wolf,” the jackal commented as he finally reached them.

“I’m just happy to see you. Good work for today, Zee.”

* * *

“Hey… It’s been two years now since then.” Gadget said as both canines stood at the lookout, watching the sunset together. Velvet was still sitting at the iron table not far from where they stood, giving them enough space for the two to talk to each other. Though, Zero doubted that the cat couldn’t hear them, anyway.

“Two years?” the jackal replied confusedly as he reverted his attention to the wolf before his mind jogged a memory. “Oh, right. Two years since I joined the Resistance.”

It was in this very atmosphere, the very similar weather that the wolf took him to visit his deceased jackal squad, before deciding to call himself Zero instead of Infinite anymore. 

“One more year and your probation is done,” Gadget smiled at the idea.

One more year… The jackal echoed the wolf’s words in his mind. It felt like it was just yesterday he joined the resistance. And then formed a team. And received a love confession from the wolf. And… here they are. Though… It felt like the war never happened, which was a first for Zero since he had been dreading his guilt for so long.

“Once your probation is over, we can visit anywhere you want. Together.” Gadget grinned widely as he turned to look at the jackal.

Zero smiled back before pausing. “Speaking of visiting… When are you going to visit your family?”

“Eh?” the wolf seemed to be caught off guard by that question.

Crap, Zero hoped that he didn’t kill the mood.

He watched the wolf scratch his head and stare back at the yellow sky. The jackal lightly sighed and decided to stare aimlessly at the horizon. He knew that the topic of his family was not a good idea. But Zero couldn’t help it since his twin brother had been worrying about Gadget and calling the wolf for the past few days. But then, if Zero was in Gadget’s position, he wouldn’t want to talk about it anyway.

“I have a proposal,” he said.

“Hm?” the jackal’s ears twitched curiously.

“Once you’re done with your probation, I want you to be there with me when I visit my family,” the straightened up his posture and turned to the jackal, smiling warmly. “Will you be there to support me when that day comes?”

The jackal blinked as he looked at him. Zero’s soft chuckles broke the silence between them before nodding. “Always and will be.”

“Good!”

Both of them smiled at each other before the two looked away to bring out something from their pockets. At the right time, and the right moment, both of them immediately pulled out a rose and held it in front of each other. It took both of them to register before their expression turned dumbfounded.

A loud snort was heard from the side and both canines snapped their heads to Velvet’s direction, who was holding her laughter.

“You two are so precious…” she giggled. 

The jackal shot a questionable glance at Gadget before speaking up. “You asked her to buy it too, didn’t you?”

“Uhhh…” the wolf chuckled bashfully. “Jinx…?” he shrugged. The jackal rolled his eyes and sighed at his response. He looked down at the rose that the wolf was holding.

A red rose… Admiration…

The jackal couldn’t help but smile like an idiot. Is that how Gadget sees him? He simply took the rose from the wolf while the wolf took the blue rose. 

“This feels like an actual proposal,” Gadget commented before giving a small sniff at his blue rose. “I hardly see this kind of colour blooming anywhere.”

“Well, according to the cat, it’s one-of-a-kind,” the jackal answered, trying to dismiss the fact that Gadget said the rose exchange was somewhat a proposal. But it didn’t help that the jackal’s muzzle turned a little red when he heard that.

“Are you guys done yet?” Velvet interrupted. “I got wisps to feed back at the resistance.”

“You can always leave, cat,” the jackal told her with an annoyed expression on his face. But before he could hear the cat’s excuse, Gadget ended up cutting in.

“Oh hey! Velvet! I just remembered that since you’re from the Sol Dimension, you’ve hardly seen Mobius, right?”

“More or less, yes,” she answered.

“You can tag along with us when we visit my hometown! How about it? The more the merrier!”

The jackal sighed heavily and the cat giggled before nodding to Gadget’s invitation. 

_So much for just being the two of us…_

As the two nerds chatter away, Zero glanced at the sunset and then at his rose. The red rose glittered at the sunset light, making it as though it looked mesmerizing.

He smirked. “Oh well…”

Holding the fragile flower close to him, he joined in the conversation between the two before all of them went home together.

**END**


End file.
